


Of a Hormonal Hobbit and a Bowman

by heartless241



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/pseuds/heartless241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's hormones are out of order and Bard knows just what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Hormonal Hobbit and a Bowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenhobbit22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenhobbit22/gifts).



> Okay so this is to Queenhobbit22 who asked me fot this ^3^ I'm working on my own work right now but this request is stuck in my mind so enjoy

Bilbo was yelling at Sigrid after she broke his mothers plate. Sigrid was looking at the floor tearing up.

"What is all the yelling about?!" Bard asked walking into the room. Bilbo glared at the Bowman.

"Sigrid broke my mothers plate! The only plate I brought on my advinture!" Bilbo yelled, tearing up. "I-I don't have any more with me.." he started to cry. Bard sighed.

"Sigrid why don't you Bain and Tilda go to town and get something for Bilbo yeah?" Bard said. The young lady nodded and left with her sister and brother. 

Bard walked over to the 6 month pregnant hobbit and kissed him. Bilbo kissed him back. Bilbo moaned into the kiss. Bard picked him up and sat him on the counter.

The bowman slowly striped his hobbit as he kissed down his neck. The hobbit moaned the bowmans name.

"Relax my hobbit~ you will get what you need soon." Bard said as he finished striping them. The hobbit whined as the bowman preped him.

Bilbo gave a high pitched moan as Bard slowly ented him. Bard didnt waste time as he thrusted fast and hard into the hobbit. Bilbo moaned louder as the bowman thrusts became wild. The noises his hobbit was making was like music to his ears.

When they came the hobbit was feeling much better. It dawned on him that he yelled at poor Sigrid over a plate.

"Oh poor Sigrid." Bilbo said as he started to cry. "I yelled at her over a stupid plate!" He cried into his lovers shoulder.

Bard chuckled alittle before carrying his hobbit to their room to rest. He smiled as his children came home. He knew everything was going be okay


End file.
